The Keep:Webpage and Pomodoro
I whipped a webpage this morning, it's just a simple table and a couple of iframes just to keep everything I need on one window. I'm posting it up on here in case anyone else finds it useful. Go to the link below, copy everything into a text application (like Notepad), save it as a .html file (any name you want) and open in your web browser. http://pastebin.com/TA8pW50c There are a few things to note: 1) You need to log onto your Google account in another browser window to access Google Tasks. 2) Clicking on the HabitRPG logo (top left) refreshes the HabitRPG site. Do this often. 3) I use beta.habitrpg.com because it's faster and more stable than the standard habitrpg.com. I made this webpage to use with the Pomodoro Technique . I dump all of the things I need to do into my Google Tasks list and copy the things I plan to do in the next few Pomodori into the HabitRPG To-Dos list. I didn't add a timer on this webpage since a lot of my tasks involve me being away from my computer. I use a pomodoro timer on my phone instead. I also use this webpage on Google Chrome, so while I've added a few bits to make sure it works on IE and Firefox (just "because"), I haven't actually tested it out. If this turns out to be of use to anyone else, "you're very welcome". by LordGrowl on community.habitrpg.com This is pretty cool. I haven't used it yet, but I'm just now checking it out. I have one question, why is the everything so small? I can zoom in, so it's not a problem but I have to zoom to about 150% Also, you didn't tell anyone what this is. This is a page that shows habitrpg on the right and your google tasks on the left. Also, I think this doesn't work with firefox, but it does work with chrome. by fragmental Yeah, I neglected to explain what it all was because I had a derp moment when writing that post and completely forgot. Anyway, like Fragmental already described, it's a basic webpage with Google Tasks on the left hand side and HabitRPG filling up the rest of the page. Google Tasks is displayed at 80% zoom, HabitRPG is displayed at 67% zoom. It's just personal preference, and anyone can change it to whatever they want by playing around with the numbers. If you want to change the Google Tasks from 80% zoom to 100% zoom, then change all the numbers that say "0.8" to "1.0" and change the "125%" to "100%". Likewise, to change HabitRPG from 67% zoom to 100%, just change all the "0.67" to "1.0" and change the "149%" to "100%". Here's the same document with Google Tasks at 100% zoom and HabitRPG at 80%: http://pastebin.com/sVn3qHEN I haven't tested this either, but it should work anyway. by LordGrowl I just scaled everything up by holding ctrl while scrolling the mouse wheel. by fragmental migrated by JiggerD (talk) 03:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC)